


Robin Hood Thief

by theron09



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/pseuds/theron09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent McSweeten stops by Santa Barbara for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Hood Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kastron (decidueye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



Title: Robin Hood Thief  
Fandom: Leverage/Psych  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Agent McSweeten stops by Santa Barbara for a case.  
A/N: Written for the big bang challenge over at [](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/profile)**leverageland**  
  


Santa Barbara is the last place Todd McSweeten had expected to be spending his birthday, but he’s a professional through and through and if Santa Barbara is where the leads take him, that’s where he’ll go – no matter what day of the year it is. The police station he’s standing in is a lot like the long line of stations he’s been in during his career as an FBI agent, with one noticeable exception: he’s been standing at reception for ten minutes now and the two men standing behind the desk haven’t yet turned away from their conversation about the pros and cons of tacos long enough to ask him why he’s there. He really doesn’t have the time for this.

“Excuse me,” he says, “I’m Agent McSweeten – I’m supposed to be meeting a Detective Lassiter, and I really don’t want to be late.”

“You really do,” says one of the men, running a hand through hair that looks as though it’s deliberately messy, “delaying talking to Lassie is always better than actually talking to Lassie.”

“Unless you’re a fan of talking about a) guns, b)military history or c) guns,” the other man says, looking pleased with himself.

“As a matter of fact-” Todd starts, and then corrects himself – he doesn’t have time, “I really need to speak to him now. It’s urgent business.”

“You should probably speak to someone who works here, then.”

“You two don’t?”

“We’re consultants. I’m Shawn Spencer – psychic detective – and this is my partner, Francois.”

“Gus. My name is Gus,” the man says, enunciating clearly, “and you want to talk to that guy over there, McNab.”

He turns to look at where Gus is pointing, and sees a young officer standing at a filing cabinet. “He’ll be able to take me to Detective Lassiter?”

“Ah, that might be a bit of a problem – Lassie’s had to go out of town suddenly because his wife Marlowe – well, he’s had to go out of town.”

Shawn nods. “It was such a surprise to all of us, even the psychics among our ranks didn’t see it coming. But go talk to Buzz McNab – he’ll hook you up with whatever you need. Which is what, by the way?”

“Confidential business,” Todd says, “way above your heads, I’m afraid. Thank you for your help in any case.”

Buzz McNab doesn’t look up as Todd approaches, which gives him a chance to observe the officer. He’s focused on his work, which Todd likes, and looks like a good sort.

Todd clears his throat. “Officer McNab?”

“That’s me,” the man says, with a wide grin, “how can I help?”

“I’m Agent McSweeten of the FBI. I was supposed to be meeting the head detective of this station but your consultants over there told me he was unavailable?”

“That’s right. You could speak to the Chief instead?”

In his experience, speaking to police department chiefs usually ends up with a lot more involvement from the locals than the FBI like – as much as he personally doesn’t have a problem with that, his superiors do. “All I really need are a few files – do you think you could get them? It seems silly bothering the Chief for that.” 

“I can do that,” Buzz says, “as soon as I’ve seen some ID, if you don’t mind.”

Nodding, he pulls his badge out of his pocket and hands it over for examination. Privately, he thinks it’s a bit odd that he’s been asked for ID – you’d have to be a complete idiot to pretend to be FBI to officers of the law and think you’d get away with it.

Buzz passes the badge back with a smile, “happy birthday, Agent McSweeten. Bet you’d rather not be working today, eh?”

“I don’t mind – crime doesn’t stop for any of us, does it?”

“It really does not,” Shawn says, patting Todd on the shoulder. “As it’s your birthday, though, you really should let us help you out – we can probably get your case solved a lot quicker with four of us. It’s a theft, right?”

“Yes, I – how did you know that?”

“He’s a psychic,” says Gus, shrugging, “he knows stuff.”

“I do,” says Shawn, “just like I know Lassie – sorry, Detective Lassie –will be walking through that door any minute and you _really_ don’t want to deal with him on your birthday of all days. We’re much more fun.”

“I’m sure he can’t be as bad as all that.” Todd can remember people warning him off colleagues before, and they’re never as awkward to deal with as people make out, if you just find the right way to appeal to their good sides.

“Detective Lassiter likes things done in a certain way,” McNab explains.

“See for yourself.” Gus nods towards the entrance.

Turning to look, Todd sees a tall man with salt and pepper hair come striding into the station looking… a lot less than happy. Lassiter shoots a glare their way as he passes and Todd returns his attention to the consultants and McNab. “I suppose he’s got a lot on, as Head Detective.”

“Oh yeah,” says Gus, “a _lot._ ”

“Let us help,” repeats Shawn, “and seeing as it’s your birthday, we’ll do it for free.”

“There was a robbery here about six months ago – Frank’s jewellery store. I think it was committed by the same man I’m after, so I’d like to look at the file so I can compare.”

“I helped out on that case,” says McNab, “we didn’t have much luck finding any leads, although I _was_ busy hand-rearing kittens because the boy-cat isn’t a boy, so maybe I just missed hearing about them.”

“Hand-rearing… boy-cat?” _Yeah,_ Todd thinks, _this definitely isn’t a normal police station._

“One of our first cases,” Shawn says proudly.

“She was a wedding gift,” adds Buzz, as though that explains everything. “So, you have a connection between crimes – do you have a suspect?”

  
“I do. Craig Mattingly. Or Edward Jones. Or Caleb Merton. It depends which alias he’s using at the time. I want to make sure, though, so I’d like to speak to this Frank.”

“I can take you,” Buzz offers, “it’ll be nice to investigate something important for a change.” He leans closer and whispers, “usually, Detective Lassiter just gets me to fetch his coffee and deal with children loitering in public spaces, things like that.”

“All important work,” Todd says, but he can sympathize. For years, he and his partner had been handed the small cases, the ones that required hours of surveillance for an arrest that probably wouldn’t end up happening. Even nowadays, after some high profile arrests, they still often drew the short straw, while the likes of the wonderful Agent Hagen constantly appeared to be going undercover and dealing with important cases. Yes, he really can identify with the likes of Buzz McNab.

“So do you want me to take you?” McNab asks, “or would you rather liaise with someone higher up?”

“Do you want to hear something I’ve learned over the years, Buzz? Speaking generally, of course, most higher-ups aren’t willing to devote as much amount of time to the lower profile cases as people like you are – the people who just want to solve crimes and do good rather than chase a political agenda. Show me the way.”

 

~~

Frank isn’t a nice man – and it takes a lot for Todd to think that about someone, because he always tries to be optimistic when it comes to other people’s characters, in the hopes that they’ll do the same for him. The _victim_ talks to them as though they’re personally responsible for the break-in that took place, not trying to help solve the case, and when Buzz trips over a box Frank gives him such a look of derision that Todd almost says something. Almost, because he’s going to rise above it and not break the streak of good manners he’s been on since… forever.

“Well, was that useful?” asks Buzz as they pull the door to the jewellery store closed behind them.

“The circumstances of the crime certainly match work Craig Mattingly has been linked to in the past,” he says, thinking back to the other cases, “the entry point, exit strategy and… now I come to think about it, type of mark are all the same.”

“Type of mark?”

“People who aren’t always the best-mannered or kindest in the world.”

Buzz nods, “so we’re looking that the theory that Craig Mattingly is some sort of a Robin Hood type thief – stealing from those he thinks deserves it?”

“I’d say so,” Todd starts, and then tilts his head at the grin on Buzz’s face, “what is it?”

“What? Oh, sorry – it’s just… detectives and agents don’t usually want to discuss their theories with me. It’s unusual.”

“Why shouldn’t they? You’re an officer of the law the same as them,” says Todd as they walk back towards the car. Before he climbs in, he glances back at the jewellery store. “A Robin Hood thief – I’ve never met one of those before.” 


End file.
